


Helen of Oy

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Episode Related, F/M, Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Three limericks for the two people lying to Lex





	Helen of Oy

**Author's Note:**

> May 28, 2003

( Three limericks for Helen)

There once was a woman named Helen  
Who drugged poor Lex, Oy, what a felon!  
His plane crashed in the sea  
(where I bet he went wee)  
but what happens next, I'm never tellin'.

Red!Clark zoomed off on his bike  
(He's played by Tom, and the other guy's "Mike")  
He's sure got his angst on,  
Hopes Helen's down with the plankton,  
(you can tell me this sucked, if you like.)

If all our assumptions are true  
Dr Bryce's role is now through.  
She played Lex's mate  
And then met a bad fate  
Because Clark's the one Lex wants to screw.


End file.
